Assassin's Weakness
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Cobra has a job to do and was assigned to kill a certain noblewoman. His record kills were 100% and never had any failed missions. However when he saw her beautiful sleeping face, he started having doubts and may have to abort the mission. If he fails, consequences will befall on him. What will he do?
1. Arc 1

Hey everyone, here is the first ever **Cobra x Lucy** fic! Some of you have said that you guys wanted to read this pairing on my announcement in my other story so here it is! Even though I have said that I _may_ write this after my other story is done, I just couldn't hold myself back any longer and just let my mind and fingers write this story. Was thinking of making a one-shot but I think making a story for this would be more interesting.

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!

**Summary:** Cobra has a job to do and was assigned to kill a certain noble woman. His record kills were 100% and never had any failed missions. However when he saw her beautiful sleeping face, he started having doubts and may have to abort the mission. If he fails, consequences will befall on him. What will he do?

**Pairing:** Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Darkness surrounds the silent town of Metrolis, dark clouds looming above the starless night sky. The present night was a good time to start a theft, or to another individual a murder attempt.

This individual was named Cobra, crimson hair spiked up all over the place, a distinctive scar on his right eye making him half blind. His sharp elf-like ears enables him to hear anything within a mile radius, to him even whispers of the mind can be heard. His eyes looked reptilian, just one glance at it can leave you petrified in fear. He wore upper crimson robes and a black sash holding around his body with loose black pants, black lining collar and white cape draping onto his shoulders.

He is from a notorious guild called Oración Seis, they are the most villainous guild throughout the whole country of Fiore. Rumors said that they would do anything for money whether if it was for stealing or killing. Their status in the high society frightened the rich nobles, even with the resort to have the tightest security in their homes it doesn't seem to help. If one of the evil-doers of the guild were managed to get caught, the citizens only had a short-lived moment of peace before they found out they had escaped the following day. Those who had locked them up were hanged on the doors of their homes, showing that those who oppose them will suffer.

This guild was hidden in the thick woodlands where no one would be able to find them. Even if one dared to search, they never return back out. Many such incidents occurrence was the same, the King's knights tried to get them out of hiding. If they ever did make it out, they were already on their way to being dead within the next few minutes. People have said that they had cast dark magic in the forest where only the guild members were allowed to enter.

What they said was true, their master had cast dark magic to their surroundings to prevent intruders or knights into their forest. This magic was only pass down to the generation of the master's next kin. In this medieval era, those who weld magic were called beings of the devil incarnation. That maybe possibly true, the unknowns and unknowledgeable tangibles which they dare not seek for the answer.

This did not intrude the young man at the age 19, a ripe age for anyone to get married. However this man had no thoughts about thinking of such ludicrous things. He was an assassin in his youth, such a young age to be one in fact. Other assassins were much older, over 25 perhaps, were more experience with the art of killing. Cobra was different from the rest of those old geezers, he had started killing when he was 12.

As a young boy his parents were the cause for his misfortunes, he was once a noble, a high standing rank in the society. His parents treated him like a tool for their future successes, never looked at him like a son, punishing him terribly if he ever did a miniscule mistake. His mind had snapped one day, stabbing them repeatedly with a butcher knife. A maniacal smile adorned on his face as the blood splattered his body and face. As the knights marched into the house he still hadn't stop his madness. They had to restrained him and thrown him into the dungeons as he screams loudly like a lunatic.

What was like hours pass by, he finally calmed down. His state of mind however was in turmoil, his mind was still at the crime scene and the death of his parents in his both small hands. The stench of blood was still there even when it has dried up. A child of his age should be enjoying the wealth and playing with children of his age, not stuck in a dungeon adjacent with other prisoners who are older and dirtier looking than him.

It wasn't long until something pulled him out of his thoughts. He heard the sounds of clashing, there was a fight close by. He moved himself closer to the prison bars and tried to get a better angle of the fight. He suddenly saw a body flung to his dungeon cell with a resounding thud and a groan coming from the man's lips. The knight slid down to the ground, a leg came out of nowhere kicked him away and a dark needle from the ground stabbed him directly to his heart. The knight spewed out blood from his mouth and died in an instant.

His eyes was filled with fascination as the needle slowly descends to the ground and disappeared into the shadows of the dead body. He heard footsteps gaining closer to his cell. He saw a man walked out of the shadows and stopped in front of him.

This man had sliver shoulder length hair, black eyes showed his dark nature, wearing a black coat and black pants. He had a tanned body with strange blue markings and lines on his face as well as his body. He was holding a strange staff that looked like a skull, strange leaf-like crown attached to it.

The man look at the boy in wonder, how he must have been curious of such a small child to be held in a prison and covered with dried blood stains on his body. Cobra did not show him any weakness of his gaze, he glared at him with his slit eyes and hissed at him. That man gave a smile towards him.

"You have quite an interesting look you have there young one. Would you like me to take you out of this disgusting prison you are in?"

Cobra looked at him like he was the crazy one. Why would he want to let a murderer, much less a child out of this tainted dungeon when there were other people he could have taken with him? The man probably knew what he was thinking and continued his speech.

"I can see that you have more potential than these insects here. I can help you discover that hidden potential. You won't be caught or will be killed, I will supply everything you need even a home. Join me and I will give you everything."

The boy looks at him with distrust. He doesn't trust anybody especially the adults after what his parents had done to him. The man gave a light chuckle.

"I know what you did young one and I can see why you wouldn't trust me. What if I said that I can give you a better life? A life much better than what you've been through with your parents. I can teach you even greater things and you will grow stronger. Strong enough to even kill anyone easily without detection of anyone knowing that you did it. Those who made you do things that you do not want, you can kill them off. Would you agree to follow me then?"

The boy flinched, to kill off those who was forced upon him. It made his body tingle with delight. He gave the man a crazed grin and a nod. The man gave him the same grin and chanted a strange incantation. Shadows rose from the ground turning into tentacles, it tangles itself onto the bars. Cobra moved away from them and saw the shadows pulled out the bars with ease and flings them elsewhere. It disappears back to the ground and the man held a hand towards him. He took his hand without hesitation and followed him into the darkness.

The man finally led the boy out of the shadows and found themselves in the dense forest just outside of the town. Cobra gave him a puzzled look to the man beside him.

"Do not judge everything you see with your eyes young one. This could all be an illusion, a different space of matter. Nothing is as they seem even in reality."

Cobra stares at the trees and saw nothing change, he heard a chuckle. He turns and frowned at the man.

"You are an intelligent child however you're still too young to understand it just yet. One day you will understand the meaning of my words."

The boy growls at him and continued to follow the man. The next words he spoke however had shocked him beyond belief.

"Oh where are my manners, I have forgotten to tell you my name. My name is Brain, the _master_ of Oración Seis."

* * *

Sorry guys no Lucy here in this story yet, this is all about how Cobra became a member of Oración Seis and how his childhood was like. I hope you guys don't me mind writing something dark and gloomy on the first chapter, I find myself liking how it started out. I found myself being really excited while writing this. If you guys are confused about this chapter, send me a pm and I will explain it to you.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Arc 2

Hi everyone, here's the new chapter for this story! Sorry for the long update, I had been very busy this week with my school industrial project. I had to be in different places back and forth, it really drains both physically and mentally. And another problem I had was a writer's block, seriously I can't have a break to write a story for you guys.

Anyways enough of my rants, I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Pairing:** Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guest: I'm glad you like it and thank you for the compliment. :D

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Aww thank you! Sorry there's no interaction between them yet, I don't know when I'll write Cobra x Lucy moments but it will come out in the future chapters. :)

Kittypaw330: Yup it is.

desandted: Lol I totally understand how you feel, there should be more stories for this pairing.

lalamnmgirl: Your welcome and thank you for the compliment! You don't know how happy I am when I read your review. :D

sereneskydragonslayer: Here's the new chapter.

moonshine86: Hehe thanks, I hope you'll like this story as it goes further. :)

* * *

Back to the present day, the clouds showered heavily down on the country of Fiore. Strong winds blew and the sound of the howling wind seems to get louder every second. Trees began to uproot from the soils of the uneven earth, the Mother of all monsoons has decided to visit them.

Villagers of the town quickly closed their windows shut with wooden planks with metal hooks to prevent any debris from coming in. Even with their so called 'effective' measures of safety, you can still see the planks bending slightly as the windows harshly trying to push its way.

As the mayhem of the storm continues to brew, there was only one place that seems to stay intact. The forest where the root of evil lives, or as the people commonly called it, the _Devil's Forest_. The forest doesn't seem to sway with the howling winds, one would also reason it for their dark magic. In the middle of this dark and sinister forest lies a grand castle, painted black with gargoyles and demon statues. As the thunder strikes, the stationary statues looked alive, ready to feast on unwary visitors that come by.

Inside of the castle had red carpets, flags of their insignia hung on every empty wall. Armoured clothing of the King's knights and other travellers was placed as decoration, showing how many of those foolish people dare trespass his impregnable castle.

The inhabitants living inside seem to ignore or didn't bother to take notice of the storm outside. They did their merry ways talking amongst themselves of their successful loot and dead corpse of the people they had killed. One would think that assassins would keep their mouths shut, be in secrecy from everyone, however those 'more experienced'ones decided to gloat their neat and fast executions.

This made the young male sitting at the far end away from everyone and hidden in the shadows irked with disgust. Having his ultra-sensitive hearing wasn't always a good thing, he hated how those dumb old bags think that they were so great, so high and mighty. To him, they do not understand the path of an assassin. One must be discrete, silent, always hidden in the shadows and only appear when they were called.

He shut himself away from everyone, closed his heart and chained it down. He didn't need anyone. He only relied on himself and his instinct. He closed off his hearing and mind, not wanting to hear any more of their non-sense and trivial matters. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and relaxing his body, making his mind go into a meditative state. It was the only way to keep everything out, voices, thoughts, and sounds from the outside.

He was at peace until he felt someone shaking him. He growled at the intruder who disrupted his meditation and invading his personal space. He glared intensely at the people who had disturbed him. He knew that there were more than one of them and was already sitting in his area, his assassin's intuitions were sharp and could feel the aura of their souls. He hissed at them with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

A girl with long flowing sliver hair, wearing a blue outfit with ruffled feathers that dresses like an angel and wearing a blue headband was the one that shook him awake. She gave a small smile and sat beside him and making him feel agitated at the closeness as her hand hadn't left his shoulder.

"We just wanted to talk to you Cobra, is it that bad?"

His growling grew louder as a sign of warning to them to leave.

"I don't want to talk."

The guy with long black spikey hair and a short white strike on the left was tied in a braid, wearing a short-sleeved yellow coat, black open-button black shirt with white pants and long silk white gloves, sighs and spoke up.

"Can't we talk as friends?"

Cobra's eye dilated thinner. He didn't need _friends_, it was a weakness to be close to someone who would cause trouble to one's self.

One with long blond spikey mohawk wearing a metallic mask covered his face and head and wearing a black jumpsuit with red lines crossing his outfit, continued the conversation.

"Come on, we used to talk a lot back then when we were children. We are your friends Cobra."

Yes, Angel, Midnight and Racer _used_ to be his friends. When Cobra first got here he didn't had anyone to talk to since the guild was only filled with adults. There were very few extraordinary children that have the potential that Brain was searching for. There was Midnight who was the master's son but he didn't feel like getting too friendly with him, after all his metal state wasn't in a good condition, he might accidentally kill him off. Not like he cared to begin with. Soon after more recruits came in and those two came along. They were a talkative bunch and somehow got them closer to each other.

"Tch, we _were_ friends. I don't need any of those petty bonds."

He shook his shoulder and she finally releases her hand. The closeness was making him feel nauseating, the need to get away from them grew stronger.

"Look just because you failed one mission doesn't mean that you have to keep your feelings locked up."

Loud crashing erupted causing the whole guild to see what the commotion was about. The table had flipped upside down and the chairs were now mere pieces of broken wood. Cobra held onto Midnight's neck with a single hand and lifted him up. He was gurgling incoherent words, with both hands on Cobras and struggles to release himself from his mighty death grip. The other two tried to help taking his hand away, however it did more harm than good. His grip squeezed his neck tighter, oxygen soon depleted lower as his face started to turn deathly shades of white.

Angel burst into tears as she shouted at him, "Stop it Cobra! You're going to kill him! Please stop!"

Cobra didn't seem to hear her cries, as he growled darkly his hand protruded veins on his wrist to his fingers, his face looked like a demon. She again tried to bring back his human senses back as she watches Midnight's face going from white to sickly blue and gasping for air, Racer continued to struggle to free his friend from the _Death Reaper_'s hand.

"Cobra let go! Do you really want to kill your friend who has been nice to you?! Do you really even go that far to make your name be the Death Reaper permanently?! Cobra please, stop this madness!"

That snapped him back into reality. He suddenly tosses both Midnight and Racer to the other end of the guild with several loud crashes and thuds. Tables and chairs were turned to ruins and people who stood there got caught in the crossfire were flung back in the same direction. There was even a large crack on the wall showing his powerful strength.

Angel cried harder as she ran towards her friends trying to get them out of the mountains of people under them. Cobra turns to take a quick glance at them and walked out of the guild casually, as if the incident had never happened earlier.

He walked further away into the depths of the forest, not caring that he was soaking wet from the storm. He found a shady looking cave that looked like it was blocked off by the effect of the dark magic. An illusion as Brain used to say, everything mustn't always be relied by sight. He ventured into the hollow cave, what felt like an eternity until he saw a bright light at the end. When he finally made his way out, he stops to admire the place. Lushes dew grass spread the area, trees swayed gently as he breathed in the heavenly scent. There were several flowers blooming in places which seemed impossible. This was his secluded sanctuary where he could think and meditate, but mostly he came here to be himself.

This was his only haven from the outside world, as a lonely kid he would usually wander off exploring and he stumbled onto this place by accident. The woods were dark and ominous, but here it is the opposite.

Once he sat down on a patch of grass, he allowed his mind to think. His face suddenly contorted with anger. That idiotic black haired male thinks he knows everything about him, acting a big shot, he isn't all that intelligent and he dared to say that taboo word, _failure_. Oh how he hated that word that carved deep into his inner being. Just that one mission, that one time in the past had made him the way he is today.

His mind reminisced of his first failure, he unwillingly allowed himself to recall those horrid memories. He was at the age of 16, already well-known for his amazing stealth and silent executions. At a young age he was taught with the best skills and equipment, he was a professional and never disappoints his clients. He was given a nickname by the people, the Death Reaper. He was very cocky and his attitude was arrogant but still friendly to his friends. He was just like the half-witted senior assassins in the guild, boastful and loud. With his heightened sense of hearing, it made him more egotistical about himself.

Nothing could shut him up even if those who were older had tried to make him permanently mute. They had wished and cursed to him that he would fail his mission and wouldn't ever succeed after that. Of course he just shrugged them off like the annoying pests they are. Oh how ignorant he was back then.

As he was given a mission to slay another nobleman for revenge, his pride had gotten to his head about his successes that it had clouded his judgement. This nobleman was actually a commander of the King's knights, a very tactical and analytical of his plans and strategies. His experience was far beyond of Cobra's, never letting his guard down even when he sleeps. That was a big mistake on the young boy's side. What he had thought that he was sleeping, the man was wide awake and attacked the boy. That surprised him and stunning him for several seconds giving the opportunity for the enemy to strike.

He held onto his sword and slashed at him, Cobra tried to recover his shock but he didn't get away in time. He felt the iron sword cuts to his right eye making him scream as he tumbles back and held onto his eye in agony. That didn't stop the commander, strangely he knew who he was and didn't waste another moment. Cobra had to manoeuvre away to avoid his attacks as he tries to see him with his left eye. Blood seem to block out his vision and he was losing conscious. He quickly took out his dagger and quickly ended the fight by stabbing him from the back of his neck.

He rushed out of the house and immediately ran towards the forest, leaving the dagger back on the dead corpse. His eye bleed profusely, making a trail of blood as he leaped from building to building. Once he finally reached the guild his body gave out and fell into unconsciousness.

In his dream-like state, he saw his body on the bloody floor. He saw the commander pulling out his sword from his body, his blood dripping off from it. He screamed in terror as he woke, his mind was a mess, his sight wasn't any better. When he realise he couldn't open his right eye making his mind go crazy and body trembling in fear. That was the day he had changed.

He glared at the comforting scenery, today it didn't help him relax. He touched his scar, growling deeply in his throat. That arrogance of his almost made him lose his life. He threw away everything he had, his pride, his emotions, his heart, he didn't need them. This scar, he so badly wanted to tear it off, and the humiliation of it hurt him deeply. Even when he finally proved himself an assassin that doesn't hold emotions, or he never allowed himself to fail again, it still stings painfully.

His mind slowly brought back to where Angel had called him the Death Reaper. He stood up abruptly and punched a tree, the impact cause a hole on the tree making it fall to the side. He was seething with rage, he hated the name just as much as he hated that word. He didn't want to bring back memories of his past, he had buried them deep into his subconscious and was never to be let out.

He stayed there, not planning on leaving anytime soon. Knowing what he had done to Brain's _precious_ son, he wasn't going to let him off easily like he did on his very first…failure.

* * *

Finally done! Again sorry that there is still no Lucy in this chapter. I plan to write out Cobra's background and his scar, the nickname thing was just an idea that I had along the way while I was writing it. By the way, I'm just making things up as I go along so I don't know when I will update or write the story or when I'll be writing Lucy.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Arc 3

Hi everyone, another new chapter is up! It's shorter than the previous chapter but seriously I didn't think it would be _that_ long. Anyways I'm really happy that more people are liking this story. :)

Anyways, I hope you guys like reading this chapter and have a Happy Halloween! :D

**Pairing:** Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sereneskydragonslayer: I know right. :(

lalamnmgirl: Seriously? Thank you, I'm so happy! :D

Quibi Love Lushy aye: Thank you for the compliment! :)

* * *

After several hours in his peaceful sanctuary, he finally walks out of the cave. The winds seem to have stopped but the storm still rage on, soaking his clothes. He didn't care about the rain, he never have gotten sick in his entire life which he secretly was proud of.

Once he stepped into the guild hall, silence filled the room with eyes staring at him. Ignoring their glances he knew what was going to happen to him. He just continued to walk forward to the stairs, knowing that someone will tell him what he expected to hear. A big guy with long orange hair wearing like a priest spoke to him.

"Brain-sama is _asking_ for your presence."

Cobra snorted at his ignorance, 'asking' really? His doom was apparent and yet he still looks like a clueless buffoon. If he is going to be blunt, he would already be given the worst punishment he would've ever gotten. As much as Cobra appreciated that the master had given him a new life, it doesn't mean he would go so low as to be one of his loyal dogs. He was here of his own will and follows nobody else's commands.

He strolled away from that block-headed fool, not caring that he had brushed his shoulders hardly on his. His ears picked up his thoughts and grins, he knew that it had hurt painfully. As the hallways grew darker, he slowly walks towards the candle lit route.

'Brain sure has a thing for dark places. Could it possibly because of his dark magic?' Many times he had walk on this very same route. Always occurring to him why this was the only place that was shrouded in darkness. He finally stops in front of a gigantic door, metallic frames that was craved with strange symbols. Before he knocked, the door opened automatically as if knowing his presence and his reason for being here. Slowly walking inside, engulfing himself into the dark shadows of the night.

His throne room was just as dimly lit as the hallway, the only difference was how this place was decorated. The walls filled with paintings of strange devil-like monsters, strange cryptic languages, and dead carcasses of body parts placed in different places of the room that didn't look human. This place was really messed up, Cobra who didn't believe in religious beings or Gods knew that staying even a millisecond in this place was dangerous. This room itself seems like he was in a dimension away from his own, his instincts kicked into high gear telling him to escape this hell. However he stood his ground, waiting for Brain to show up.

Loud creaking sound bounced off from the walls as it echoes throughout the room. The wall in front of him moved outwardly, slowly appearing from the darkness. Once it finally stop, Brain was sitting on his grand arm chair with Midnight standing beside him. Cobra saw his neck was wrapped with a cloth written with strange black characters on it. Strangely it was flickering a dim glowing light, he remembered the same thing that had happen with his eye. It was the same way how he had healed it. He must have caused a bigger damage to his neck then he thought he did.

Brain didn't move from his sit as his elbow was on the arm rest supporting his chin. He looked furious beyond comprehension, the look he gave was terrifying. If he was just a mere powerless and a coward of a member in the guild, he would have grovelled on the ground begging for forgiveness. Not Cobra, he wouldn't stoop that low as much as he knows that he was scared he kept a stoic look on his face.

"Cobra…"

His cold voice echoed making him shiver slightly, keeping himself in check with his emotions. He did not want either of them to see weakness in him.

"What you had done is unthinkable, I had expected much more from you."

Cobra continued looking at him with an indifference look, placing his hands in his pants pocket. Both hands were trembling as fear seeps into his blood stream.

"I'm sure I've stated the severe consequences of harming him didn't I? There are many foolish maggots in this guild and yet, you standing here taking that punishment. I'm sure I've trained you well enough to know how…harsh my punishments are…"

Yes, Brain had trained him the path of an assassin. Although it didn't look like it, he can be a silent killer if he felt like it. Dark magic wasn't the only thing he learnt, the art of assassination he had obtained were from the forbidden ancient scrolls from his travels. Learning the techniques and skills, he only taught it to Cobra as he sees him fit to use these skills properly. Midnight on the other hand was frailer then him, his body structure doesn't suit him to work as a killing machine.

As he trained Cobra, he stayed by his side as an apprentice watching Brain's every move. Brain also had him watch his punishments over those useless pawns of his. It was terribly gruesome; his tortures were unimaginable for a young boy to watch. He had nightmares every night, replaying in his mind, making him wonder how he still had a stable mind back then. Brain is a demon, one who loves seeing people cruelly hurt and suffering. Every second of it he wanted to look away, however if he did Brain would make it worse for the child.

He was unfortunately brought back to reality by his eerie voice.

"Come to my chambers, I'll start preparing the worst punishment you'll ever get. I won't let you die off to soon, it will ruin the fun."

He silently gulped down a non-existent object stuck in his throat, that maniacal look in his eye was deadly to see. His intuitions telling him to get out of here, run away from his mad man. However his feet was stood rooted to the ground, even if he wanted to run he couldn't do it. Sweat rolled down from his forehead, his whole body started to feel the dark chills surround the room.

"Father, please don't punish Cobra."

Both turned sharply towards Midnight. Cobra was slightly caught off guard while Brain looked annoyed.

"Now my son, why would I not punish him? He dared to kill you and yet you say not to? You are turning soft."

"But father he's still of use to you isn't he? You still need him to do your work and most people would go to him for assassinations. It would be a waste of talent if he was stuck in the torture chamber and never to be let out."

Cobra knew that he was trying to save his skin. As much as he hated the idea of a friend saving him, he solemnly was grateful. Of course he would erase it from his mind later on and forget that ever happen, friendship isn't going to make him change his emotionless phase. He saw Brain looking at both Cobra and Midnight, it wasn't long until he made a decision.

"Alright, I won't give him any punishment…"

That gave the two male teens relief however their master wasn't done speaking.

"However, you will be given the most challenging task that I'll assign to you Cobra. Something that even the highest ranking assassin will have trouble dealing with."

Cobra felt a twitch on his left eye. Was he berating him? He made no comeback knowing his situation was already on thin ice, he kept his mouth shut and waited for him to speak further.

"This noblewoman has been very close to the King, their relationship together is quite astounding."

'_Noblewoman_? Huh another one of his new queens then?' His thoughts were cut short.

"The person you're killing is not one of his mistress, she is much more valuable than that."

He lifts his brow questionably. 'Someone more valuable? Who is she that is more valuable than a highest rank next to the King?'

"It was someone you once knew. The person you have killed and almost died by his hands was his daughter. Somehow the commander's loyalty towards his King had made an unbinding promise to protect his _little girl_. Her status is also overwhelmingly high; her intelligence can also be just as great as her father and making her probably the King's right hand man, or woman to be precise."

Brain chuckled to himself, the other teens didn't find the joke funny. Once he finished his laughter, he looked at Cobra with a cold and serious stare.

"This is your mission Cobra, you are to infiltrate her home and kill her. Don't get too cocky now, she has many of the King's knights protecting her house. She was also given a few special ops to guard her every movement so I suggest you be careful with her."

Brain stood up from his chair and walked down towards the stiff bodied teen. He shoves a piece of paper to his chest and he grabbed the paper by instinct. That paper had written information of the female woman. He puts it in his pocket to read it later and was about to walk out of the room until he heard his voice calling for him.

"Oh and one more thing Cobra, if you fail this mission again I won't be there to rescue you like what I did back then. You'll be on your own defending for yourself."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The 18 year old female was standing next to her closed window watching the storm slowly subsided. She was dressed in her crimson night gown, long flowing silky blond hair that was almost reached to her breast. Her skin was slightly pale from the lack of sunlight basking on her skin. Bright brown eyes giving off her kindness and caring nature.

Since after her father died, the King had insisted that she would be guarded and watched on heavily. She knew her father had the King promised to protect her, but she felt that it was getting out of hand. At first she had a few guards following around her where ever she goes, than there were a few knights hidden in the alleyway or hidden from her view, those were fine. However it was when she turned 17 that it went overboard after the King decided to make her stay locked up in her very own home. She knew that he was worried for her but she needed her freedom.

She sighs and sat on her bed as she continued to look outside. She missed walking into the wide open fields, visiting and talking the merchants, seeing children playing and talking to her friends. Sure they had come to visit her but it just wasn't the same.

She stared off into space a little longer before she decided to sleep. She landed her head on the soft pillow and covered herself on the warm blankets. Slowly closing her eyes shut, dreaming of herself walking in the beautiful flowery fields and seeing a strange young man standing there. She couldn't see who it was, just a vague shadowy figure offering his hand to her. A warm smile that made her heart throb rapidly.

* * *

Yes Lucy is finally out in this chapter! I know it should have been something better or longer but really I think ending it here would be sufficed. Had a bit of a problem placing Lucy in this story but it turned out good in the end. Hopefully when writing this story won't be too much of a problem, I have **no** story plot for this, I only wrote a summary so…yeah I had to improvise **a lot.**

If I've made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys liked this and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Arc 4

Hi everyone, here's the new chapter for this story! Sorry for the long update, I had another writer's block which isn't going to well with me writing this chapter. There might be a lot of mistakes here so please forgive me! D:

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing: **Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sereneskydragonslayer: Lol serene what makes you think it's a killer smile? xD

moonshine86: I'm glad you like it, I'm trying to make this story alive and vivid for everyone to imagine. :)

* * *

Cobra finally snapped out of his trance realising he was already in his room. His own instinct must have brought him here without his own acknowledgement. All he remembered that he was in the dark and eerie throne room with Brain and Midnight, hearing his master's words and the bone chilling aura in the room.

How had he not known that he had moved from his position to his room was a mystery to him. His mind must have triggered a mechanism to get him out to a safer area. He finds it strange, he was always in tune to his senses, yet here he was in his own comfort zone unnoticed to him until now. He must've been really…_afraid_. This disgust him to no end, emotions are just pulling down his true potential.

He discarded that thought and sat on the edge of his bed. His room was quite empty. It has a wooden table and chair, a small candle wax stand that was lit, a small wooden box that was filled with his clothes and his bed.

He sighs and places his hand on his face. His nerves were still shaken with fear. Taking several deep breaths trying to calm himself. Once he was finally stable enough, he starts taking out the paper from his pocket and started reading the details of the mission.

* * *

_Name and description:_

_Lucy Heartifilia. She has long blond hair with brown eyes, wears a pink dress decorated with white laces. She wears a golden chained hairband on her head and a pink choker(1)__ attached with a red ribbon on her neck._

_Living quarters:_

_Distinctive red bricked roof, the only house that matches the King's castle. Her room is on the second floor to the left, you'll see a wooden door that has different carvings then the rest of the other doors._

_Relation_:

_Her father, Jude Heartifilia used to be the commander of the King's knights. He is the right hand man of the King. Died in an assassination attempt._

_The King, after his commander had died he promised him to take care of her. The King treated her like she was his very own daughter._

_Mission:_

_Kill the girl and you will be rewarded. We will give you the reward after we heard the news of the Heartifilia dead. We will see you the next day at the abandoned church just outside of Metrolis. If you managed to get yourself _unharmed_ we will give you a much bigger reward._

_Caution:_

_Several knights have been placed to guard her. The King's special ops have been sent to keep an eye out for assassins and kidnappers. Their job is to kill anyone in sight to who they think are suspicious. They have kept watched on her both night and day. Several assassins we sent had died instantly once they got into her home._

_Reward:_

_10,000,000J(2)_

_If you managed to kill her without being unharmed by the special ops, you will get an additional 5,000,000J._

* * *

This made Cobra frown, were the special ops that well trained? He had met one of the special ops during his solitude lifestyle and he was easily slain. Had the King decided to give them more skills and expertise? Either way he still needs to be extremely cautious if he wants to make it out alive.

The last words from Brain echoed in his mind, _'if you fail this mission again I won't be there to rescue you like what I did back then. You'll be on your own defending for yourself'_. It kept on ringing in his head, _defending for himself_, why does it make him feel a surge of rage boiling in his inner being? Maybe it was because Brain didn't have the confidence that he could've make it out alive?

Either way, he will prove to him that he can do this easily. Although he was curious who the clients were, it stated _we_ instead of _I_. And another thing, they didn't write who they were, it was remained anonymous. Whoever 'they' were, so long as he gets the loot it'll fine not knowing who those clients are.

He starts gathering his necessity gears, several steel rope hooks, katana, a double blade dagger and a mask to prevent anyone seeing his face once he had to meet the clients. He didn't need anything more than these. He had contemplated to bring along his throwing stars but it would be much better if the just kill the noblewoman swiftly and quickly before anyone notices. Keeping them in his small pouch wrapped on his waist, his katana hooked to the right of his sash and made his way out of his room.

As he was reaching towards the entrance of the castle gate, he spots two idiots of his so-called 'friends' were blocking his way. He just stopped and stood in front of them, he held a blank expression while glaring at them. He was in no mood to deal with these annoying parasites standing in his way.

He closed his eye, took a deep breath and spoke in a commanding tone, "Move out of my way."

That made the two of them flinched, he heard their thoughts clearly and narrowed his brows deeper.

"If you don't move from your spot I will not hesitate to slice you to pieces with my katana."

In a split second they separated themselves in the opposite side, giving way to Cobra. Angel gave him a scared and worried look. Racer on the other hand showed no emotions, however he can hear his inner turmoil struggling with something. He continued to walk until he felt Racer's hand on his shoulder, never giving a glance back to him.

"We heard about your mission…"

Cobra continued to gaze away from the blond teen, pretending he didn't hear Racer talking to him.

"…we just want you to be careful…alright?"

He frowned and made a quick side way glance to him. This time Angel shakily spoke in a soft tone.

"T-the special o-ops had been t-training very h-hard now… T-they aren't w-what they u-used to be…"

He did the same thing as he look at her and saw both of her hands gripping tightly onto her dress, knuckles turning whiter. He finally jerked his shoulder making Racer release his hold on him and marched forward, never looking back. Thoughts of their minds were filling with so many emotions that it was driving him crazy, quickly shutting himself out from everything.

It seems the heavy rain had subsided only living small drizzle of raindrops. He walked on the dark pavement heading out to Metrolis, the pavement was only meant for the members of the guild to see, to prevent any illusions from their master's dark magic.

Following the path out and slowly taking the view of the dark forest. His mind wandered back to those two, they were probably the most idiotic bunch he has ever met. Why would they still be concerned about him after he nearly killed Midnight? They knew he never cared about them anymore and yet they were still treating him like they used to. There was no logic in that sense; they should hate him, not showing compassion. He growled and shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind. All he needed to think about was the mission and only the mission alone.

When he was finally out, he leaped to the closest building and continued his way towards the victim's house while staying in the shadows. Jumping from building to building, feeling the cold air and raindrops on his face. It somehow feels so soothing, his muscles slowly relaxed but keeping his guard up.

Once he spotted a familiar red roof building, he stopped to the closest building and hiding himself against the chimney. He looked at the edge and saw there were three guards on standby near the door way. Sudden memories flooded his mind, anger coursed through his veins making him hiss. One of the guards perked up upon hearing the noise, making Cobra hide back in the shadows. The guard looked up where he was hiding.

"Hey, what are you looking at Wakaba?"

The guy named Wakaba continued staring at the same direction, trying to make his eyes focus in the darkness.

"I thought I heard something Macao, a hissing noise…"

The third guard gave a light chuckle and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Come on, it's probably just a cat Wakaba. Maybe it got wet by the rain and making a hissy-fit over it."

Wakaba took another few seconds before turning back to his mates.

"Yeah…I guess you're right Warren."

The second guard by the name of Macao snorted.

"You're getting old, you should retire soon."

"Oh really, then what about you? You're as old as I am, maybe you should be retiring first!"

Their bickering continued, allowing Cobra the chance to make his way into the house without detection. He was already on the second floor, all he had to do was to sling shot his way across and quietly open the window to get himself in. Sadly it had to make his work all the more harder with it lock, he took out his dagger, lifted the hook trying to make as little sound as possible and quickly making his way in.

He suddenly picked up footsteps coming from his right, quickly putting the window in its original place and blend into a corner in the darkness. Slowly the footsteps stopped, he heard the guard's thoughts knowing that he distinctively heard something nearby. He got closer to where Cobra was hiding, making his heart pound louder in his ear. The sound of each step seems to get louder and louder, making him even more nervous.

The guard had got himself closer to the light from the window and was surprised to see a special op standing this close to him. He seems to be inspecting the window he had just broke in from, his left hand holding onto the hilt of the sword. Turning around and looking at his surroundings until he laid his eyes to his hiding spot. The eyes just continued to stare at him, wondering if he had been found out. He felt like a prey, driven into a corner by the predator. His palms feeling sweaty, sweat trickled from his forehead as he slowly moved his hand to his katana.

It wasn't long until there was a noise coming from the opposite direction making him avert his gaze. He walked towards where the sound came from, leaving Cobra crouching stiffly with a very dreaded feeling in his stomach. He was about to release a sigh of relief but quickly composed himself, he didn't realise that he had stopped breathing for a moment. He was that close to being found out, that close to being dead. Those horrible feelings came rushing back to him like the strong water currents gushing into the small passageway. He tried to push all of that away and focus on the task at hand. He needed to be extremely stealthy if this was to be accomplished.

He managed to get many close calls from roaming around trying to find her room. This was getting very dangerous even for him, there were several guards and four special ops walking around her house and yet the special ops somehow knew that he was close by. Even with his sharpened sense of hearing and almost near perfect skills, there was no way he could've hid himself any longer. He was sure that they would've found him sooner or later, he hoped for the latter or never to be found at all.

Searching on every door, looking for anything that seemed different. It was until he reached the end of the hallway that he saw that the door was carved with intricate designs. It looked almost like flowers with vines surrounding it.

'Maybe this is her room…' He took another cautious glance from left to right and slowly turns the knob. Making haste as he quickly but silently step into her room and quietly closed the door. Once he took another hearing through his surroundings that no one was close by, he walked towards the sleeping woman.

Her body was facing away from Cobra, not allowing him to see her face. However he could see her blond hair from the moonlight shining from her window, he also heard her breathing softly, ensuring him that she is asleep. Slowly pulling out his katana and sliding close to her neck.

A split second later she suddenly shifted making Cobra flinched back slightly and guarding himself with his katana. A self-mechanism after the last time he killed the commander, making him unconsciously weary of this woman in front of him. However he would have never expected that once she turns her body to face him would make his heart race like never before.

* * *

I feel dissatisfied and disappointed, for some reason this writer's block I'm having has cause me to write this chapter somewhat sloppy. I don't know how you guys think of this chapter but I feel like I could've done a better job at it. I must've jinxed myself after what I said about having to improvise this story without a plot…

Anyways if I've made any grammatical mistakes which I definitely think there are a lot in this chapter, I apologize for those! Hope you guys like this story and I'll see you in the next chapter!

_choker(__1)_ - I don't know if chocker is a correct word to use, if you think it's wrong then please tell me. And if you guys have watched Lucy dressed in her fancy outfit during the Phantom Lord Arc when she goes to see her father then you guys know what kind of dress I was talking about.

_J(__2)_ – Currency is in Jewels like in the anime.


	5. Arc 5

Hi everyone, here's another new chapter ready to be read! I got a bit distracted these past few days but nothing is going to stop me from writing this story! This is another long chapter which I didn't anticipate it would be this long. xD

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sereneskydragonslayer: Yup it is! :D

scythe's serenade: Thank you for the compliment! I'll try my best to make this pairing work well. :D

lalamnmgirl: Yeah that's the word I was looking for lol, but I still think it's sloppy since I was struggling with trying to fit words into this story. I wasn't so happy with that chapter but I'm glad that you still love it. :)

* * *

His heart pounds wildly, a strange flow of heat crawling to his cheeks. His whole body stopped functioning. He couldn't move and his heart rate was increasingly going faster, feeling the beats of his heart hitting his ribcage. The female in this room made him froze without doing anything making him feeling awestruck.

Her white porcelain face looked enchanting, her adorable small button nose and her pink luscious lips. Her facial features were breath taking, never had he seen any woman who look just like her. Under the moonlight, she is like a Goddess that had fallen down to Earth.

'W-what is this…is this a spell? W-what is this feeling…?'

It was getting harder to breath, soft panting noises coming out from the assassin's mouth. Every second he's in this room, his body heat grew hotter especially to his face. How could just taking one glance of this woman make him feel so vulnerable? How could such beauty exist in such a small body like hers? How long had he been staring at this woman in front of him?

So many questions running in his head, he couldn't phantom what was happening to him. Was this some sort of spell has been cast to intruders? His mind was clog with questions that his grip on his katana had loosened and it slipped right off from his hand. A clang was heard throughout the quiet space of her room, he somehow managed not to hear the sound that it just emitted even with his super sensitive hearing.

He was so occupied with his thoughts that it had surprised him when he suddenly heard a moan coming from her lips. He saw her eyes scrunching together as she tries to open her tired eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, something had pierced Cobra's heart like an arrow. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her shining brown eyes glittered in the room and the moonlight wasn't the cause of her stunning irises. Nothing could be compared to what he's looking at, such beauty were beyond words and comprehension. All he could do was stare at her, and for some strange reason this woman didn't scream, she only stared back at him.

* * *

'Who is this person in front of me?'

That was all she thought when she first opened her eyes. It was still dark out and all she could see was tall silhouette standing right in front of her. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and the dimly lit moonlight shone through her window, she could fairly make out the figure of the intruder.

She made a soundless gasp, she definitely didn't think that the perpetrator would look this masculine. His sharp distinctive features, the way he's dressed, a long scar on his right eye and his unique left eye. His slightly tanned body looked attractive in her eyes.

'W-wha, w-who is he? W-why is my heart pounding?'

Her heart was beating fast as the moonlight shone on his face. Something had caught on her throat making it unbearably dry and harder to breathe. Her face turning pink at the sight of the young man, he didn't look like anyone she had ever seen in the streets or the town. He look extremely handsome, was he a descendant from God? Why did she see him like a work of art?

She was at loss for words, one side of her inner conscious told her to scream while the other told her to stare at the godly figure standing there. She knew she should be screaming until the knights and special ops heard her cry and save her but something was blocking her vocal chords from making a sound. Was it because she was admiring his attractive features?

She only continued to stare at the man as he didn't seem to look away from her, their eyes locked into each other's gaze. A strange electric sensation kept on flowing through her body, was he also feeling the same way she's feeling? Her mind was void of any thoughts she had before and her inner conscious was silence, she was stuck in a trance while looking at his eye. She felt like she was sucked into something, but she didn't know what. It felt like an eternity, they don't seem to want to pull away from each other's gaze.

* * *

Several sudden loud bangs were heard, pulling them out of their daze and shocking the two inhabitants in the room. Two special ops were standing at the door with their swords armed and ready for combat. The third special op was standing close to the window while the last special op was crouching on the window sill blocking the path for anyone to use it as an escape route.

Cobra was about to make his way to grab his katana but the third special op was faster, he had his sword close to his neck making him stop mid-way. Both gave each other a deadly glare, the special op isn't going to give Cobra any chance of taking his katana. The two ops quickly took action and pinned him down.

Cobra struggled at his futile attempted and snarling at them. He felt himself raging at his stupidity, how could he make such a novice mistake?! Even a low ranking thief could've done a better job than he did. Why did he make such a careless mistake? His eye was already thinner, showing his canine teeth and growling animalisticly as he tries to pull them off of him.

After much struggle and time pass, the other knights arrived and aided the others. They pulled Cobra and chained him up. Two of the ops held onto each arm separately, their hold on him was strong and pushed him forward. They made their way to the King's castle leaving Lucy, the remainder of the guards and one special op that used to be crouching on the window sill was now standing close to her. She saw him looking at her with worry in his eyes. He pulled down his mask that covered half of his face and spoke to her with concern filled in his voice.

"Lucy-hime are you alright?"

She shook her head and places her hand on his chest. "I'm fine Loke and please don't call me hime, I'm not a princess."

He grabs hold of her hand and gently squeezes it. "Are you sure? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

She gave him a smile of reassurance, "I'm fine he didn't do anything to me." She also sends him an annoyed look, "And please don't avoid my words Loke, you can't call me a hime when I'm not one. People will think it's disgraceful."

Loke just shook his head, "You deserved to be called a hime Lucy-hime, and people will also agree that you deserved that title even when you're not."

She sighs and gives up this nonsense as Loke continued to talk, "I need to escort you to his Majesty's throne room Lucy-hime. He'll need to make sure you're safe and unscarred."

She releases her hand from his, much to Loke's dismay. "Alright, I'll be right down I need to change into something more suitable."

"Lucy-hime his Majesty doesn't mind what you wear-"

She cuts him off before he could convince her to wear her night gown to the lavishing castle, "Loke I would look disgraceful and don't say it wouldn't be." She sternly held her hand up towards Loke's face showing that she doesn't and will not want to be interrupted, "And since I'm wide awake now I won't be able to sleep until the night arrives again the next day. Besides I have a feeling that I'll be staying at the castle for a full day."

All he did was sigh and a small smile gradually shown on his face. "Ok then, I'll be waiting for you just outside your room. If anything happens just call for me and I'll be there to save you Lucy-hime."

She giggled, he sometimes act like a knight and shining armour and treated her like a princess. She was flattered but she knows where her place is in society and cannot degrade her self-esteem too much because of his words. Loke walked out of her room and closes the door allowing privacy for her to change.

After a few moments, she was finally dressed and waited outside the house with Loke. The other guards went in her room to gather the perpetrator's katana and pouch. They headed their way towards the castle with an upset female. Lucy kept on saying it was fine walking there without so many of the guards gathering around her but Loke said that it was better for her safety if there were any pursuers after her. She didn't have a problem with the other guards, they were friendly and fun to talk to but she hated the way they treat her sometimes. They were just to over-protective over her.

They were closing in to the castle's gate, the giant wooden doors was already open and awaiting the others to enter. The two knights standing outside saluted to them and continued to walk in, she saw the two of them showing concern but just smiled back at them showing that she's fine.

Inside the castle was magnificent, large candle-lit chandeliers hung above the ceiling, beautiful pictures of past Kings and Queens, the current King, Queens, Princes and Princesses. Shining white flooring, different set of armours placed in different places for decoration, elegant red carpets with gold ruffles at the end, sliver flags hung on the walls with Fiore's country insignia (A/N: it's the Fairy Tail's insignia). Many corridors and stairs branching out to different places, no matter how many times Lucy has been here she was still stunned by the inner appearance of the castle.

Once they reached the King's throne room, she can see a very furious King in his night robes, sitting on the throne with his hands clenching tightly on his arm rest.

The King spoke with anger slowly seeping into his words, "Let me ask you again, why were you in her room? Who sent you there, are you after something precious?"

Cobra stood in the middle of the room with three special ops standing in between him. He showed indifference and stayed silent. One of the special ops started shouting at him, "Do not disrespect his Majesty and tell him what he wants to know you cretin!"

Cobra glared and hissed at him baring his canine teeth again. He still hadn't made any statement. The King had enough and his voice boomed loudly with authority, "I've had enough, if you don't want to talk then fine. Send him to the dungeon immediately, I'll deal with this prisoner later."

The special ops pulled his arms and dragged him towards the basement where the dungeon is held. The King groaned and rubbed his temples with irritation, it was extremely late and he didn't want to deal with this problem until the morning rises.

Loke walked towards the King and make a coughing sound, signalling that someone else has arrived. The King looks up and his face brightened up considerably, he got up from his seat and rushed towards Lucy and paced around her and inspecting anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you alright Lucy? Nothing happen to you, did he do anything to you? He didn't _harm_ you did he?"

His voice changed when he said that word, she just giggled at his over-protectiveness. "I'm alright Your Majesty, I was not harmed in any way."

The King made a sudden stop in front of her and frowned. "Lucy how many times have I told you that you can just call me Ivan, you don't need to use your formalities for me. You're just like your father who also stubbornly sticks to his formalities no matter how many times I say not to."

She continued to laugh; he was so worried that he called her by her name instead of the normal 'Miss Heartifilia'. And sometimes the King acts childishly even when he is surrounded by his subjects and his people. King Ivan Dreyar is a kind and caring man, always showing his kindness towards his people and the subjects in the castle, he never mistreated anyone. Although his face looked quite scary and his voice can sound gruff at times, he's a nice King wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but you know I can't call you that."

King Ivan pouted and showed her the puppy-dog face. "Aww come on, even just calling by my name one time and you can't do that?"

She tempted to roll her eyes but just gave a smile to him. "Once I start calling you that you'll just to pester me until I start calling your name again Your Majesty."

King Ivan sighs and crossed his arms while his subjects around him chuckled. He smiles at the up-lifting atmosphere in the room, no matter how tired he was so long as his people were happy, he too will be the same. "Alright since nothing bad has happen to you I suggest you head to your room. You must be tired after all of this rough housing."

She gave him a questioning look, "Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here Your Majesty?"

He pats her back and just continued smiling, "Of course my dear, why wouldn't I allow you? I already told you that you're welcome to stay here any time you want. Now Loke I want you to take Miss Heartifilia to her room."

Loke nodded his head and bowed, excusing himself before leading Lucy to her usual room in the castle. As King Ivan watches the two of them leaving the room he chuckles to himself, sometimes he treats her like she was his very own flesh and blood. He looks up to the ceiling and sighing to himself, he was disheartened about his good friend who used to be her father. If he was still alive, he would've love to watch how his daughter had grown into such a graceful and caring young woman she is now.

* * *

After the special ops locked Cobra into the cells, they left him there and exited out of the dungeon. Cobra sat on the floor cross-legged and glared at the wall. He was again stuck here in this very dungeon just like he did when he killed his parents. He can still hear the same moans and groans of prisoners held here.

He was still raging about that stupid mistake he did, how could he have done that? Someone like him who doesn't care about anything somehow was changed drastically by a mere woman who he was sent to kill! How could he have just stood there dumbly and now was sent back in the dungeon after having trained for 7 years?!

He abruptly stood up and kicked his leg on the wall; a slight crack was seen on it.

"Hey no kicking on the walls!"

Cobra growls at the guard who was standing outside his cell. The guard made no effort showing his non-existent fear to him and continued to walk away and inspect the other prisoners. He sat back down and tried to calm his breathing. He starts thinking of the possibilities that he'll most likely be hanged for trying to kill the noblewoman. However after taking time to think further, something clicked in his mind and he smirked sinisterly.

The one major thing they didn't know was that he was the Death Reaper. After all, nobody had _seen_ his face…

* * *

Ivan is the King, I know I'm just as shock as you guys myself! Lol my mind is really crazy these days but still that is a good twist of the story, right? Anyways yes Loke is in this story and there might be a slight Lolu pairing, I don't know yet but maybe.

Another note that some of you might be confused about on the last paragraph, nobody knows what Cobra's face looks like because he's always wearing his mask when meeting his clients. I have written in Arc 4 that he brings a mask along so hopefully that hint enough can help you understand why nobody knew who he is. And in the Arc 3 I've said that the commander strangely knew who he was, I'll tell you guys some other time just in case if I need this little info to write in my future chapters.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Arc 6

Hi everyone, here's the new chapter you guys have been waiting for! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been really busy and sadly I won't be updating regularly but I'll still update the story when I'm free.

Anyways hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sereneskydragonslayer: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. xD

* * *

The castle's spacious hallway had a majestic aura flowing through the room, the red furry carpet seems to spread itself into the far distance of the castle, making it look like an endless pathway towards her room. Everything seems to glow a sense of security and comfort. The old paintings hung on the walls seem to be watching their movements, like as if their eyes were following them. Rumours that even King Ivan himself, says that they were watching over them for the protection and safety for their people.

As they continue to make their way through her room, they feel a presence but it was nothing hostile. They both believe the rumours that lingered in the castle for many generations that has been passed down. As they finally reached outside of her room, the guarding presence and the particular feeling of being watched seems to have disappeared.

When the female blond took hold of the knob, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face Loke standing behind her with a look of concern written all over his face.

"Lucy-hime…are you sure he did nothing to you?"

She sighs and shook her head. "He did nothing to me Loke. You can take a look at my face and arms and you'll see no marks or even a small hint of a scratch on me."

Now they were finally alone, he tries to interrogate her. Of course Loke knew, he had already inspected over her several times in her home, walking to the castle and even while he was escorting her to her room. She could feel his weary glances on her which made it very obvious and didn't say a word about it. Even when he was talking to her normally he still look distress over the intruder that had managed to snuck into her room with four highly trained special ops roaming around her place. She can understand how he feels but sometimes he just so over-protective that he doesn't seem to fully trust her when she says that she's fine.

She took her free hand and gently touched his hand on her shoulder as she tries to get her words into his head, "Loke, please trust me."

He gazes into her eyes, lowering his head and made a long tired sigh. "Sorry Lucy-hime…I didn't mean to make it sound that I don't trust you…"

She took her hand away from his and places it on his left cheek. Using her thumb as she gently rubs it, she saw him closing his eyes and heard a very soft purring coming out from his throat.

She smiles at him tenderly, "Its fine, I know you well enough that you are just worried about me."

He nuzzled on her hand making the sound of the purring louder. She giggled and moved her hand away a little too quickly for the special op as he whines, looking at her with his sad eyes. He realises what he did and quickly returned to his normal expression. He was blushing slightly and took his hand away from her shoulders. He was staring at the door and trying to change the topic to make her forget about the earlier noises he emitted.

"May I ask though, you are fond of art right? Why did you also decide to pick this design when the King allowed you to stay here?"

The door outside almost had similar designs as the ones in her home, flowers blooming with vines surrounding it, however in the middle of the background there was a snake wrapping itself around the flowers. To everyone they think that the snake wanted to destroy them, but to Lucy it was an entirely different thing.

"There's nothing wrong with my choice of art, it looks beautiful and endearing."

"It's nothing wrong with your choice, it's…the snake. Don't you think it's intimidating?"

Her brows knitted slightly and snapped at him, "You're misunderstanding its body language of the way the snake is being placed. It's just protecting the flowers."

Loke raises both of his hands surrendering himself, a look of hurt shown on his face. "I'm sorry Lucy-hime I didn't mean to make you angry."

Lucy's eyes were widen and quickly changed her expression to an apologetic one. "I'm sorry Loke I didn't mean to sound so rude."

He just shook his head. "It was my fault Lucy-hime, I didn't mean to stuck a chord on you."

She gives a reassuring smile making him smile back. She looks at her hand that was still on the door knob and turn to look back at Loke. He gave her a puzzling gaze.

"Is there something wrong Lucy-hime?"

She hummed for a good few seconds before she answered, "Would you like to come into my room for a while?"

He was caught off guard with his eyes wide open and stuttering with his words, "W-what? W-why do you w-want m-me to g-go in with y-you?"

She tried to cover her mouth to stop the sound of giggling from her throat as she could see his face turning visibly redder and redder. "I just wanted someone to talk to and standing outside the door doesn't seem appropriate. I'm not going to be able to sleep after this entire ruckus. Besides you used to do that before."

He looks away from her face as he tries to control the bubbling feeling in his gut. "B-but that was w-when we were kids L-Lucy-hime. T-Things are d-different now…"

"But that doesn't stop you from entering my room and watching over me." She arched her brow with a stern and teasing look as she crosses her arms to her chest.

He quickly turns to face her with his eyes wider than before. He looked extremely embarrass as his hands were on the back of his neck scratching it. "I-it was that o-obvious huh?"

She nodded and had a teasing smile plastered on her face. He sighs and agrees, secretly feeling happy that she trusted him that he won't do anything to her.

* * *

Morning as risen and the trial for Cobra was commencing in the throne room. Cobra was again in the centre of the throne room filled with knights and some special ops hiding either in the shadows or guarding the doors. Cobra could sense everyone's aura and everyone's thoughts in this very room. Everything was muddled up and annoying as his head was beginning to have a migraine. He turns his hearing off to the minimum so he could at least hear what the King was going to say.

He hears a large creaking noise coming from behind, he turns his head and saw King Ivan and the noblewoman, Lucy Heartifilia he thinks it was her name, was walking towards the King's throne and of course they had to pass him first before getting there.

He was able to get a better look of the noblewoman and she look even more stunning than before if that was even possible. He had a change of clothes that look like a princess, neat tied up hair, beautiful skin, elegant movements and posture. His heart started to pound again and he was feeling extremely agitated for some strange reason. He tried to shake these annoying feelings of his and look his way to King Ivan, avoiding looking at the drawing need to see her face again.

He saw King Ivan sitting on his throne and the noblewoman was standing beside him. He had a blank look on his face but Cobra could see the ridged lines on his forehead and black shades under his eye lids. His voice sounded tired but still had the authoritative tone as he spoke.

"If you do not answer me this time you will be getting the worse punishment. Who are you and what were you doing in Lucy Heartifilia's home?"

Cobra continued to keep his mouth shut and glared at King Ivan. He could see King Ivan's brows were knitted together and his face was showing irritation. A knock was suddenly heard and the door was opened, they saw one of the guards standing there holding onto a familiar looking pouch.

"My deepest apologize to disturb you your Majesty, but we've found something very interesting that you would want to take a look at. This is the intruder's pouch that was found in Miss Heartifilia's room earlier this morning."

"Bring it here to me." There was a sense of urgency in the King's voice, he wanted to know the contains inside the pouch. Looking for any clues of what he was planning to do in there. Once the guard pass the pouch to him, he quickly opens it up and starts searching it thoroughly. As he was taking out every individual item inside the pouch, he felt something familiar and he quickly took it out, what he saw causes his eyes to widen with shock.

"This is the Heartifilia's heirloom hair chain…"

Cobra's eyes widen with pure bewilderment. How did that thing get into his bag? He didn't remember stealing anything inside her room. He turns to face the noblewoman but her face we hidden behind her bangs preventing him to look at her expression closely.

The King abruptly stood up and holding onto the hair chain tightly in his hands. His voice boomed loudly in anger that made Lucy and all of his Majesty's subjects in the room cringed in fear.

"How dare you steal this valuable item you insignificant rat! This item has been passed down by many generations given by the past King himself! This signifies more than just a valuable decoration! How dare you steal this and think you could've gotten away with it!"

That hair chain was rumoured that the past King had forged a bond with the rich Heartifilia family to help support the town supply food and shelter. It was the most important artifact that only the female heir of the Heartifilia family wears it. Stealing that item also means you're also stealing it from the King no matter if they weren't related to each other.

"There is no need for a trial anymore! You are here by sentenced 9 years in the dungeon, isolated from any contact from anyone and punished by the special ops beatings twice a week! Get him out of my sight, I do not want to see this rotten cretin staying in my throne room any longer!"

The guards took him by his arms and roughly shoving him out of the room as quickly as the possibly can. Seeing a raging King was never a good sight to see. Cobra was still in a state of shock, he didn't understand what was going on. All he could think of was that golden hair chain that was in his pouch.

* * *

The crimson haired male was finally out of his throne room and King Ivan slummed back to his sit, placing his hand on his forehead and rubbing his temples. He grumbled incoherent words that Lucy couldn't pick up. She was still shaken by his outrage since she had never seen him so furious before.

She tried to speak to him but her voice came out like a squeak instead of her normal voice. "Y-Your M-Majesty…?"

She heard him sigh and could hear his loud breathing, he was trying to calm himself. As he spoke, his voice was much softer than earlier.

"I'm sorry you have to see that Miss Heartifilia, I didn't want you to see this side of me…"

She just gave him a small smile as he was looking at her sideways. Her voice was brought back to normal. "It's fine Your Majesty, once in a while you do get angry. I just don't see it too often."

Lucy couldn't hear his dark chuckle as she continued to stare at the King. "I wish that you never saw it. It doesn't fit my image to well…"

Lucy excused herself and was escorted out of the room, leaving King Ivan looking solemnly at her.

* * *

The guards took Cobra to an isolated room where he had never been to before. They had chained his hands on the wall above his head making him unable to move his body freely. He distinctively heard from the guards that he was in a deeper underground dungeon. It wasn't well-known but it was only held when King Ivan sees fit that they were going to be there.

His head was held low to the ground, not wanting to look at anything else. He was growling but it wasn't loud enough for the guards standing near the door they are guarding him from the outside to hear him.

It wasn't long before he heard shifting and voices coming from the outside. There was even a muffled feminine voice, he wondered who that person was. That tone sounded so…angelic. He shouldn't even be thinking like that, she could even be the person that was sent to punish him.

There was a click and the door was opened, he saw the shadow on the opposite wall as it slowly got bigger when the person got closer. When the person stood in front of his cell, he was surprised to see the person standing there was none other than the noblewoman Lucy Heartifilia.

He hears the door closed back shut leaving only the two of them alone. He saw her kneeling down on the floor with a sheepish smile on her face. He glared at her, he thought that she must be the dumbest girl he had ever met. Why what she doing here crouching in front of an assassin that was about to kill her hours ago?

His voice sounded raspy as he spoke to her, "Why are you doing here?"

The soft and innocent tone was making his body feeling relaxed, "To see you of course…"

"Why? Were you the one to put that thing in my pouch?"

She ignored the first question and continued to spoke in her angelic manner. "Yes, I was the one that placed my family heirloom hair chain in your pouch."

His left eye dilated thinner as his glare intensified. "Are you an idiot or something? Why are you talking to someone like me who was going to kill you? Why have you not even told the King anything that I was planning on killing you in the first place?"

All she did was smile at him, he saw a spark in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Although her next sentence however, made his heart stopped.

"You had many chances and yet you didn't do anything to me. If you wanted to kill me I wouldn't be alive right now, talking to you."

* * *

Maybe a little too much Lolu there? Sorry about that but there will be interaction with Cobra and Lucy sometime in the future chapters. This story was slightly off to what I had planned while writing it but it seems good enough.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!

**Important Announcement (story updates):** Hey everyone, I have a very important final year project and report that I need to do. It's important for me since I need to score well to graduate. I won't have the time to write new chapters until the fourth week of December. So if I don't update regularly I am very sorry. All I ask is for your patience and your cooperation. I don't know when I'll be updating next, just know that I'm extremely busy and don't worry I'm not going to stop writing them I'll continue whenever I'm free. Thank you for reading this, love you all. :)


	7. Arc 7

Hi everyone, finally the new chapter of the story is out! I'm sorry for the long update, I was so busy and I had the writer's block _again_! When will that blockage ever go away?!

Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing: **Cobra x Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:

a cool reviewer: I'm still a newbie but thank you for the compliment. :)

Chapter 6:

sereneskydragonslayer: Haha that's great and thank you for your encouragement. :)

lalamnmgirl: Really?! Yay! :D

Choco07: Thank you for your multiple reviews and compliment! :)

* * *

_"…what?"_

He couldn't seem to comprehend what she had just said. He didn't realise that he just spoke to her in a low whisper that even he couldn't pick it up unless he was focusing himself. But strangely this noblewoman in front of him could hear it. She continued to smile at him that held strange warmth in his heart.

"You don't look like it but…you're a kind person at heart…"

His body reacted by itself, jerking forward to move towards the steel bars but ended up being drag back by the chains. It created several loud clangs as the chains restrains him from going any closer to the blond. It surprised the poor woman as she gasp from being startled by the sudden noise and closeness, making her fall back to the adjacent wall behind her.

She turns her gaze on him and saw his eye turn dark, he was baring his fangs at her and scowling intimidatingly. His eye look craze and anger fog in his eye as his pupil turns into a tiny slit. He started speaking threateningly at her.

"_Kind_? You must be extremely brave or stupid to use that word to describe me. I would've killed you any time I wish. If I weren't in chains you would be dead right now in my hands…"

A loud bang came from the only door in the room, two people marched in towering over them. One look muscular with blond hair, the other look slender but her body was slightly build and had crimson hair. Both of them worn different garb of outfits, different from the guards, knights and the special ops. They had the look of high authority and respect looming over themselves.

"Lucy it's time to head back. You've spent enough time with this vermin and you are still not allowed to even be here. If father finds out you'll be in trouble."

The crimson female spoke in a commanding but still respectable manner. The blond male helped Lucy up and guided her out of the isolation chamber along with the other female. Before the other female closed the door, she gave a stern and emotionless expression at Cobra.

"You're lucky you've been given a non-severe punishment, we would've already done something far worse than you know we ever could to you."

Cobra hissed and told her off, "Like what _death_? Isn't it a normal occurrence in this hell hole?"

She slammed the door shut leaving a pissed off Cobra that was still scowling and glaring at the door where the crimson woman used to stand.

* * *

"Blondie what were you thinking going in there by yourself?! What if he did something to you and we weren't there in time to save you?!"

The trio were walking in one of the castle's many hallways and were now escorting to the dining room after finding out that she went to see the criminal that had stolen the Heartifilia's heirloom hair chain. The blond male who harshly spoke to her is Laxus Dreyar; he is King Ivan's first son. He is also the second in-command, the second commander of the knights. His outfit look much more regal than the first commander since he was a true born royal by blood. He doesn't wear any metal armor like the others does and he wore a cape. Something that the others thought his mismatched attire was extremely odd but never dare ask about it since he was known for his bad temper. He was four years older than her, sometimes he treats her like an older brother and other times he acts like a child, like calling her blondie.

"Well nothing happen to me Laxus, see? No scars or blood on me."

"But Lucy we are looking out for you, that criminal managed to sneak into your house without the other's detection! Don't you think you should be more careful? Both of us are worried about you."

The other female spoke to her with worry evident in her voice if Lucy hasn't seen the look in her eyes. She is Erza Scarlet, the second daughter of King Ivan. Although her last name wasn't Dreyar, the King decided to stick to use her mother's name instead so she could continue the family name. She always seems to have a strange strength and power over the others which made them cringed in fear. Not only was she a princess that held a scary aura, she was also a lieutenant in the knight's order. No matter how much the King protested of the idea of his beloved daughter to be dealing with weapons, he allowed her to do as she wished to make her happy. Erza is three years older than her, Lucy always looks up to her like a role model and tries to be like her in certain aspects. She only wore dresses when it was necessary or told to, otherwise she'll be wearing her customised armor.

Lucy sighs in defeat knowing she can never win against her. "I'm sorry that I made the both of you worried-"

Laxus cuts in, "Not only us, the others are also worried about you!"

She glared at him. "Ok I'm sorry that I got _all_ of you worried but I just wanted to see how he was doing."

Erza sighs, held Lucy's arm and gave a gentle smile. "Don't mind his attitude; you know he's extremely worried about you just like all of us. _Isn't that right Laxus?_"

It seems she was straining her voice slightly that he only managed to pick up. His face turns a tinge of pink but pretends that he never caught that hidden meaning. His voice turns rough as he spoke softly to them, specifically to Lucy.

"Let's just go to where the others are already… She'll be more careful the next time she wonders around the place."

"Good to know that you're starting to use your head Laxus."

Lucy purposely stuck her tongue out at him childishly making him growl at her.

"Shut up blondie, we're still royals unlike you so you should be giving me more respect!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Even when you say that it doesn't matter to you anyways. You hated when I act all respectable to you so I shouldn't bother myself with it. I take back what I said though, you still aren't using your head."

She quickly took off running away from the bulky blond. They were yet again acting like children when they are together. Erza just shook her head and shouted to them to present themselves presentable once they were near the dining room.

She used the opportunity to think clearly of the situation at hand. Why did that criminal snuck in to only steal the heirloom item? How _did_ he manage to even get in her house without the others knowing about it? So many questions were running through her head. She didn't know if the punishment was suitable for him, what if he was an assassin that was sent to kill Lucy? She was snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Laxus shouting at her.

"Oi Erza! Stop being so uptight and start having some fun!"

Her eyes were widen and was uncharacteristically stuttering, "W-what?! I-I'm n-not u-uptight!"

He snorted at her, "Oh really? Than what's with that all mighty serious look on your face?"

Her face turn scarlet and continued to stutter, "M-my f-face i-isn't s-serious l-looking!" She ran towards him in a breakneck pace trying to show that she can have fun. The warrior princess had momentarily forgotten what she was thinking about and were chasing after the both of them.

* * *

Cobra grunted in pain as he was again thrown into the cell roughly. His mind was clouded, every inch of his body was aching with pain. He couldn't remember what had happen to him for the past few hours. All he vaguely remembered was after that dumb noblewoman was escorted out the special ops came in a few seconds later and took him into the dark to who-knows-where. Probably the torturing chamber for all he knows.

Once the door was slammed shut, the next thing he knew he felt excruciating pain on his back, making him scream and his knees kneeled on the ground. Breathing heavily for a split second until something else had hit his right arm. Soon the endless pain come over his body that never seem to end until one of the special ops decided that it was enough, dragging him back to his isolated cell.

He panted heavily as he lay on the floor trying to get his bearings straight. His felt his body feeling sticky from his sweat and blood. His throat was feeling hoarse and scratchy after having to scream for hours.

They cuff his hands back on the wall and made their way out. His whole body was screaming at the pain it held, telling him to rest. At that point, it was a good idea in his clouded mind. As he slowly closes his eyes and let himself relax, he could feel a sticky substance trickling out of his mouth but he didn't care at his point.

Sleep was all he needed now, his mind slowly drifted off elsewhere. The only thing he saw in his illusionary dream was a familiar blond female, smiling like the spring's warmth and loving passion that he had never seen or experienced in his entire life.

* * *

After their little childish act, the trio made it to the dining room. The table was large and oval shaped with a long and thin cloth covered on top of the table. There were also other tables and chairs in the large dining area where all of the other subjects living in the castle would be eating.

They saw the King was already sitting in his sit alongside with the other Queens, Prince and Princesses. Once the others turn their head to see them standing at the door way, the Prince and two Princesses ran towards Lucy and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Lucy are you alright?! Father had just told us what happen to you, did that scoundrel do anything to you?! If he did let me give him a piece of my fist!"

"Lu-chan you got us all worried about you! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"L-Lucy-nee y-you m-made m-me s-so s-scared…"

"G-guys, I-I c-can't b-breath…!"

Laxus and Erza pulled their younger siblings off of the blond, they allowed their youngest sister to cling onto her leg and they could hear her sobbing. As Lucy bends down, she opens her arms wide for the little girl to jump and embrace her. She pats on her head, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to scare you… And I'm sorry for making you guys worried Gray and Levy-chan. And I'm fine Gray don't start going over to where he is and beat him up again like the last time!"

The third elder sibling is Gray Fullbuster, he to like Erza was also allowed to keep his family name. Although King Ivan did gave him a choice to either chose, he decided to use his mother's name. He was also a part of the knight's order. He was the captain of his squad, he also dressed differently from the others but not outstandingly different like Laxus. He was the same age as Lucy but he treated her like an older brother, a _very_ overprotective brother.

Levy Fullbuster is the second youngest who also is the twin sister of Gray, he was older by a few minutes. Same with Erza she was to keep her family name. She was much more humble and level-headed unlike her twin. Levy is Lucy's best friend; they had always been since they first met at the age of 10 when she was allowed to visit the castle. She is more feminine than Erza since she doesn't join her older siblings, she loves reading more than hand-to-hand combat.

And the youngest one of all is Wendy Marvell who is also kept her family's name. She wears a cute blue lolita dress with a white bow tied on the back of her head. Wendy is like the cute adoptive little sister that Lucy wished she always have.

Gray huff with annoyance, "You sure that guy doesn't need any beating at all Lucy?"

Levy hits her brother's arm with an automatic reaction from him to rub the stinging pain away, "Gray is beating up guys all you ever think about?!"

The little girl seems to have stopped crying and was now talking to them with a hint of mischief. "But Levy-nee aren't all boys always thinking of those kind of barbaric things like that?"

The girls laugh at her with agreement while the brothers just glared at them.

"Now now children we can talk about this some other time. It is breakfast time and we have a long day ahead."

Even though King Ivan was talking in a strict manner, his eyes held joy and happiness as he watches them. They quickly apologize and went to their seats. The Queens were also watching their children and Lucy with interest, there was never a dull moment in their life.

Erza's mother is Queen Nightwalker Scarlet, her daughter is the exact splitting image of her as she grew older making almost everyone confuse if they were twins. Though the Queen herself has the old age appearance she still looks young. And just like her daughter, she too loves to fight.

Queen Ultear Fullbuster is the mother of Gray and Levy. Though they don't look alike, their hair colours are the same. Queen Ultear likes to train and fight in her spare time, she also taught Gray how to fight as a kid. Levy was quite the exact opposite of her mother, she doesn't read too much of the time.

Queen Grandeeney Marvell is the mother of Wendy. They don't look alike in the slightest bit, the only thing they were the same was their personality. She is much more quiet and patient than the other Queens. She is also more lady-like than them since she rather read a good book or enjoys the scenery outside the castle.

Laxus's mother, Queen Irene Dreyar(1), was dead due to an unknown illness when he was at the age of 20. They never knew what had happen to her, they only knew that she died on her bed sleeping peacefully. There were scars on her body but it didn't seem lethal enough to kill her. Laxus and King Ivan were upset but they manage to move on because of their family and Lucy.

Queen Nightwalker decided to speak to Lucy, "Lucy dear we heard the news, I hope nothing to bad has happen to you."

Lucy just shook her head, "As I've said to the others I'm fine."

Queen Grandeeney spoke in a soft tone, "You must've been asked a lot of times about this. We're sorry if we are getting a bit paranoid by asking the same questions to you."

She just smiles at them knowing their compassion towards her. "I understand and it's alright. Nothing like this has happen to me before so all of you would worry about me. But you shouldn't be worried about someone like me who isn't a royal."

The siblings frowned at her and disagreed, they were making quite a ruckus until King Ivan told them to settle down.

Queen Ultear spoke with deep concern, "Lucy it doesn't matter if you're not a royal, you are still a family to us all. Even our King and our children treats you as our family, do not think that we do not love you like our own my child."

Wetness was slowly brimming to her eyes. How many times has she heard from them, the same exact words they had always said? She didn't know how to feel, if her father hadn't worked for the King she would've been all alone. She wouldn't be able to meet all of them, all of their kindness and loving nature.

She turns to look at the siblings and they were all smiling at her. Even though this isn't her real home, they were like a real family to her.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long and boring introduction of the other characters. I didn't know what to write in this chapter. I do hope that it doesn't happen once I start writing the next chapter since I know it wouldn't be that good if I didn't know what to write. And still no fluff between those two main characters?! I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I hope you all like this and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Irene Dreyar(1): She is an OC character that I made, her character is nothing important for the time being.


	8. Author's Note

**To my readers,**

Hey everyone, as you have notice I've been gone for over 2 months and I feel extremely bad for leaving my stories untouched. I know I should've explained this earlier but I didn't have the guts to tell you guys knowing that all of you will be so disappointed in me.

Now I'm going to face my fears and tell you guys that I won't be updating any of my stories anymore. I've been dreading for this day to happen that one day I would actually lose my motivation and not ever update a story.

**Yes** I have lost all motivation and creativity to continue writing any of them. All of them will be on **hiatus** until further notice.

And **no**, I'm not leaving Fanfiction or discontinuing my stories because I will get back to them in the future. I never like doing things half way and give up because of my OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) I feel extremely frustrated not being able to finish them. But because of that all of my work I've done earlier has been a bunch of unmotivational/emotionless chapters which I'm sure that none of you will enjoy reading it.

Once my motivation and creativity comes back to me I will get back to writing my stories. I won't be gone forever, I'll still be wondering around and hope to find something that will jump start my motivation again.

One last final thing I would like to say, thank you for all of you readers who had reviewed, favourite and followed my stories (and to those future readers as well). I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you.

My name is oxCuteKataraox, I'll be seeing you guys later!


End file.
